


These Three Words Have Said It All

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-02
Updated: 2007-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sodapop and Ponyboy reflect while Ponyboy's on the run with Johnny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Three Words Have Said It All

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to  <lj user=kwanboa> for being my beta.
> 
> Written for Tommygirl

 

 

These Three Words Have Said It All

(Sodapop's POV)

When I woke up one morning, Ponyboy was gone. I know he ran off before, but he never came back.

It sure is cold out there, and all I remember seein' him wearing is that sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off. I hate thinkin' that my kid brother is out there, somewhere I don't know. I know he's with Johnny, but what good is he? I hope those Socs don't find him before he comes back. I hope he comes back soon. It sure is lonely without him. There's too much space on our bed without him. He kept it warm and he's better to talk to than myself or the wall.

I tried to talk to Darry about Ponyboy today but I don't think he wanted to talk about it. Instead I wrote Pony a letter. I gave it to Dally 'cause he said he was gonna go see him and Johnny. Dally knows where they are. I just wanna know if he's okay. I hope Johnny's okay too.

Darry feels bad. It's hurtin' him something awful. He knows he shouldn't have hit Pony, he just couldn't help it. I don't care that he shouted at me. Heck, I bet I deserve it sometimes. Pony was just looking after me, and that's funny, 'cause he's both our kid brother. Darry's just trying to look after both of us.

I think Pony forgets how young he is sometimes. I know I'm young, and Darry, he is young too, too young to be like our dad. I'm glad Darry's here to take care of us and the house and stuff, because I'm sure I'd do a lousy job of it.

The other day I went to Buck's house and saw Pony's sweatshirt there. I near lost it 'cause I knew Dally wasn't tellin' me something. He told me where Pony and Johnny were but he wasn't gonna tell me where, so I wrote a letter and gave it to Dally to give to Pony for me. He said he was gonna go see 'em soon and he'd give it to them then.

I can't wait 'til I can see Pony again. God, that's all I want to do right now. It feels like he's been gone a long time.

\-----  
(Ponyboy's POV)

Johnny's lyin' next to me on the floor of the church, which is so damn cold and hard. We've been here a couple days already. I miss my own bed, and I miss Soda. And even though Darry hates me I miss him too. It's weird to wake up to such a quiet and empty and cold place, and I don't like it one bit.

I wonder what Soda's doing now. He's probably been thinking of me, wondering where I am. I wish I could talk to him and tell him I'm all right, but I know Dally's told him that already; I just wish I could talk to him myself. Hopefully things will die down and it will be old news and Johnny and I will be able to go home and go back to our normal lives.

It sounds funny coming from a kid, but I miss school. I've been reading the copy of Gone With the Wind that Johnny got at the market, we've been reading it together, but I miss having something to use up all my time because, shoot, time sure doesn't fly around here.

I sure do miss Soda. I hope he doesn't miss me too much.

\-----  
(Sodapop's POV)

It's still cold out. I remember once when it was real cold out and it was snowing and Pony, he was wearin' just his jeans and a t-shirt and he got all wet and freezing. Took Darry and me hours to get his teeth  
to stop chattering. That was before the accident.

I'm glad Pony's with Johnny. I'm sure glad he's not alone out there. I know he can hold his own and all, but I still can't help worryin' something awful. Going to work's helped some but there's still so many hours in the day I can't help but keep thinkin' about the same stupid things over and over.

I wish I didn't miss Pony so much. I still got Darry, but that's not the same. Darry doesn't talk much.

\-----  
(Ponyboy's POV)

Man, I thought this waiting was bad before, it's even worse after a few days. All Johnny and I have been doing all this time is smoke and read some and horse around. We haven't been eating much; last time  
Dally saw us he said we've both lost weight. He also thinks my hair looks awful. I do too. You should see it, I hate it. I wonder what Soda will think when he sees it. I guess I shouldn't worry too much. Hair grows, doesn't it?

Hair is the last thing I should be worried about. Johnny killed a guy, a Soc, and here I am complaining about how I look. No one gives a damn how I look right now, and no one's even seeing me now, so I gotta stop thinking about it.

I admit it, I'm lonely. I'm real lonely. I kind of wish I could be mad at Johnny for doing this but I can't be. He killed that Soc in defense of me, so who could be angry at him for that? Who knew Johnny could do  
that to a guy? Oh, Johnny. I know he's scared. I am too. We're both far away from our friends and family, and for him our friends are his family, and it's just rough. I miss my family. I miss Soda. I even miss Darry.

I gotta be positive. I'm going to see them soon, I know I will. We're not going to be hiding out forever. Johnny's been thinking a lot and I think I know what he's thinking. If I'm right, everything will be okay. Everything will be just fine.

Everything's going to be all right.

 


End file.
